Baby, it's cold outside
by hellorea
Summary: It's cold outside and the heat is out. What is a ninja who wears next to nothing to do? Just a oneshot of fluff. Might pull it and rewrite, but here is the first draft.


**Disclaimer:**

**I sadly do not own any of these characters. It's just my creative playground lately. :D Ps. don't flame. Yes I know that I need to finish my April Fool's fanfic but I need a few more jokes I'm at a lost right about now. L **

Rules:

'_Inner monologue'_

"Speaking out loud"

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. _This sound of someone coming down the steps is heard in the quiet bar while crimson eyes glance up from the book they were reading towards the sound of the staircase. _Creeee~ak._ Brows perk up too. Then… silence. A shake of the head before once more going back over to the black hardcover in his hands. Then it happens. The sound starts up once more.

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._ Eyes shift back up before…_WHAM!_ Book was tossed over shoulder while his body lurched itself from its position and over towards the bottom of the staircase. He knew it could be only one person in the world that would either be up this late or this much of a klutz. Feet skidded to a halt out in the hallway as he glanced around for her.

--

She tosses and turns a little bit more. Rolling her lithe body this way and then that with the heater was on the fritz again and the blankets around her could only warm her so much. She grumbled and went back to thinking curse words that would make even Cid's hair stand on edge, or more so than ever. Damn all those boys with their gravity defying hair… Anyways… moving on to the lack of heat and the need for sleep... What is a ninja to do?

Whispers and soft groans coming from the wall as Yuffie shoved a fluffy pillow onto of her head sighing heavily into the pillowcase. '_Well, that's one way to keep warm… but, Teef… gosh!'_ Another roll and the cotton of the pillow did not help to muffle the sounds coming from next door. Red cheeks blazed as she whimpers to herself shifting silently from her bed letting bare feet touch the hardwood floor. Yeah, it was time to get that drink of water and hopefully find someone else of interest up this late at night.

She slinks out of the covers and keeps the lights off allowing her eyesight to catch up with her in the darken hallway. She wonders closer to the edge of the stairs or rather what she hopes is the edge of the… _ACK!_

The impossible happened! The ninja simply lost her balance and fell forward…

--

Ruby eyes flicker before finding Yuffie at the bottom of the steps right on her rump. He shakes his head some before moving a hand towards her in hopes to help her up.

"Yuffie, why are you…" She cuts him off.

"Thank the gods." Springing to her feet and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Save me?" She whispers into his collar before laying her head back down upon his shoulder.

"Save you?" He asks while she murmurs with a nod of her head.

"Do I need to ask. From what?" Startled arms wrap around the tiny ninja as he pulls her out of the hallway and further into the living room near the roaring fire he kept going. Oh he noticed the lack of clothing on her person, but then again when wasn't she wearing skimpy little outfits. But, this was different. Short shorts and curve hugging shirts were fine and dandy they kept her covered, partly. Now like this clad only in a simple thin cotton night gown or what looked like once a night gown when she was five, yes that was how short it was, he couldn't help but take a rather big gulp of air.

"Tifa? The cold? You name it."

"…" He stares at her for a moment before wrapping a thick, yes, a thick blanket around her. Check one. Now he needs to calm down his nerves. "Why Tifa?" He inquires.

"…well…" She starts before coughing a bit into the blanket. "It's winter and the heat is out, right?"

"Indeed." He says before falling back into his spot next to her.

"And we don't have fireplaces in our rooms, right?"

"Yes…" He nods reaching behind him grabbing the book that he threw. Seems to be that whenever Yuffie was around books tend to be thrown by him.

"Tifa found a way…" She blushes curling her body more into the blanket. _'Geez, just say it already. Cloud and Tifa were going at it like rabbits.'_ "to warm herself up. With aid of Cloud." She chokes out while Vincent sits upright and looks straight into the fire.

"I see." He says.

"It's horrible!" She cries falling forward into his lap once more. "The walls are thin and it's so cold that the space heater just stopped working for me. So… now I'm stuck listening to them at it like rabbits and me turning into a popsicle." She continues burying herself into his chest.. "And I'm tired and cold"

"Yuffie." He says shifting into a more comfortable position before placing a hand into her hair carefully stroking the soft locks out of her face. But notices that she doesn't make any more sound after a period of time.

"Yuffie?" He asks again shaking the ninja slightly. Nope, still nothing. A heavy head lands on his chest while he just looks down in shock. Seems as though the woman wasn't lying when she said that she was really tired. He shakes his head again and tries to reach for the book… again. Fingertips just out of reach if he could only stretch out just a little bit more…

Yuffie sighs and slumps further into his lap in a dead sleep mumbling softly under her breath while Vincent just stops watching her. Mesmerized by those thick long lashes flickering slowly while she slumbers. Lips moving as she talks lightly in her sleep. He can't seem to fathom doing anything else then simply watching her. He couldn't be sure but he thinks that she did sputter out his name a few times or more. He hopes? Vincent, damn right he does.

--

Hours later the sleepy ninja awakes rolling and stretching on the couch. Grunting and groaning trying to work out the kink that was in her neck only to find herself leaning her head all the way back and into a very private area of a certain Vincent Valentine.

She squeaks before recoiling back onto her side of the couch holding her head. Morning light starting to shine into the windows while the hissing of the dying fire sounds in the silent room. Yuffie glances around and looks back over to Vincent's sleeping form. She cracks a smile looking up to him. Vincent sleeping with his head back against the couch and mouth wide open letting a slight line of drool fall out. Oh, this is priceless. Yuffie giggles taking the sleeve of her night gown and wiping away the drool carefully not to wake him. He stayed with her all night…

She realizes this as her cheeks flush embarrassed slightly. He snores quietly before he jilts awake grabbing her around the waist and pulling her closer.

"Eep!" She squeaks hating the fact that she totally sounded very girly that moment. Red eyes shoot open as grey eyes glare down at him. Well at least like this she was slightly taller than him. Only slightly, but still.

"Yuffie." He says letting the smoothness of his voice float over the crackle and hiss of the fireplace.

"Vincent." She responds. If she didn't know any better she would have thought that he wanted to kiss her.

'_Now might be the best chance._' He thinks leaning forward resting his head against hers.

"Don't worry Vince. I won't tell anyone you snore." _'Or drool._' She smiles again.

"I am not worried about that." He states.

"Don't you worry about your image?" She asks.

"No." Simply his reply. Letting go and falling forward and laying lips on hers. She even tastes like candy…

--

Tifa wonders downstairs and steps into the living room just in time to see the two on the couch kiss. She grins to herself before sneaking into the kitchen to grab breakfast for herself and Cloud.

"It's about time." She says as she hops back up the stairs.


End file.
